


flores, amor e pudim

by moonshinelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Sweethearts, Dom/sub Undertones, Exes with Benefits, Getting Back Together, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Miscommunication, Nipple Play, Photographer Harry, Writer Louis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinelouis/pseuds/moonshinelouis
Summary: Harry e Louis terminaram à seis meses, mas são tudo o que conhecem; não querem desapegar. Ex-namorados com benefícios.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	flores, amor e pudim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the best part of me (was always you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085397) by [moonshinelouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinelouis/pseuds/moonshinelouis). 

> [post](https://moonshinelouis.tumblr.com/post/612881722541031424/moonshinelouis-archive-the-best-part-of-me-was) no tumblr / [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jHGJQpJrEkzuaNMjHoW3y?si=VBxv6MFCTqCX1TambC4AnA)

_ você me chamou pra ver um filme _  
_ em plena noite de segunda-feira _  
_ eu nem pensei duas vezes _ _  
_tô chegando

_ –flores, amor e pudim, luan santana (2019) _

  
  


Faz seis meses.

Mas o corpo do Harry parece não saber ainda: ele ainda acorda com pesadelos em que o corpo constante ao seu lado foi trocado por frio; ele acorda e os pesadelos são reais.

Seis meses inteirinhos.

Mas quando é tarde à noite ou cedo de manhã, quando Harry está entre estados de consciência, ele ainda chama o seu nome. Esperando que ele responda d’outro quarto do apartamento. 

Às vezes, sua voz morre na metade da palavra, e ele liga pro trabalho dizendo que ficou doente e fica em casa, porque o resto do dia é um borrão anestésico. 

Às vezes, ele consegue se calar logo antes de dizê-lo. Esses dias são melhores: ele geralmente consegue se distrair.

Outras vezes, Harry chora.

Não é um choro soluçante. Só um rio silencioso de lágrimas enquanto ele contempla o vazio do lado esquerdo da cama; lágrimas que, para fazer seu trajeto torturante, escorrem pelo lado de seu nariz, fazendo cócegas; e daí entram em sua narina.

É isso que o faz realmente chorar, e socar seu travesseiro em frustração; é _ claro _ que as lágrimas iriam dentro de seu nariz dentre todos os lugares possíveis.   
  


Tem dias melhores. 

Dias em que Harry acorda com seu gato ao seu lado e – não é o mesmo, obviamente, mas um corpo quentinho para abraçar de manhã é ótimo não importa de quem seja. 

Esses são os dias em que Harry não recua em choque quando acha as roupas velhas dele na gaveta, seu cheiro tentando se agarrar nas peças; ou, quando Harry descobre lingerie, sua voz, chamando Harry de _ o mais lindo, deslumbrante, meu amor _não o atacam muito severamente. (Apenas socam, gentilmente, o ar do peito do Harry.)

Esses são os dias em que Harry determinadamente trabalha para evitar qualquer coisa associado com ele; _ eles. _

É difícil – quase impossível – evitar alguém cujo a alma é o sol acima, banhando todos em felicidade mas sufocando-os com sua intensidade. 

Alguém com quem Harry dividiu quase metade de sua vida. 

O amor de sua vida.

(Possivelmente sua alma-gemêa. Não o surpreenderia nem um pouco.)

Harry dá um jeito. Ele põe roupas que ele comprou depois que eles terminaram; usa pasta de dente que nunca usaram juntos; toma café invés de chá. Ele pega o ônibus para evitar o carro velho deles, onde o cheiro familiar de seus cigarros ainda existe, e passa pela rua com o banco porque o outro caminho tem uma floricultura com memórias demais ao seu entorno. 

E depois do trabalho, Harry certamente não lê os títulos nos livros das vitrines, por medo de encontrar seu nome em uma das capas.

É rotina, sentir saudade do Louis.  
  


Às vezes, Louis liga.

Esses são os piores dias – porque não importa o quanto ele machucou Harry, ele ainda é o amor de sua vida.

É geralmente o fim da tarde, quando o céu está claro e violeta; como Harry mais ama.

“Olhei pro céu e pensei em ti, Haz.”

Faz Harry querer socar a parede.

“Por que nunca me liga por um motivo real?” é o que Harry realmente diz. _ Como nos dar uma outra chance. Como pedir perdão. _

Não tem muita resposta. Eles adormecem ao telefone, sem tchaus nem desejos de boa noite, quase nenhuma palavra. Só respirando.

Ainda é mais do que deviam oferecer.  
  


Hoje é um dia especialmente difícil.

Primeiro de fevereiro – aniversário do Harry.

O do Louis foi tolerável, por que tinha o turbilhão das festividades e suas famílias para o distraírem.

Mas já no primeiro de fevereiro, as lojas todas viraram rosa e vermelha. Corações e mensagens de amor e casais por tudo.

E rosas. Tantas e tantas, e de todas as cores.

É sufocante.

Harry só queria um pacote de farinha para fazer um bolo, pelo amor de deus.

É bom apenas se deitar, às vezes; sem pensar. Ir até a cobertura do prédio e assistir as nuvens de dissolverem entre formas, de dispersar pelo céu azul.

Azul céu. Como os olhos dele.

Às vezes, é bom ficar em casa; mente sem pensamentos. Assistir os carros correrem pelas ruas como se estivessem em uma missão criminosa. Assistir as pessoas abrirem suas caixas de correio e caminharem seus cachorros, segurando as mãos das suas crianças.

As crianças que tinham prometido à um ao outro. 

Se Harry não estivesses tão _ derrotado, _talvez gritaria o mais alto que pode. Provavelmente o faria se sentir melhor, largar algumas emoções. Mas ele apenas suspira; por que não importa quanto queira, ele não consegue o odiar, nem sua situação. Nunca poderia.

Às vezes, seria bom não sentir absolutamente nada.  
  


Geralmente, Harry faz uma grande festa no terraço de seu prédio e convida todo o mundo de quem se lembra o sobrenome.

Esse ano, é só seus melhores amigos. Só três convidados.

É só o que ele aguenta.

Já é bastante, com seus olhares preocupados e pouco sutis à um ao outro. Cuidadosos com cada coisa que dizem.

Os amigos dos Harry são amigos _ dele _ também – o que é que eles _ não _dividem, era para ser para sempre.

Eles cuidam para não mencioná-lo.

“Champagne?” eles perguntam. Harry brindará felizmente para isso, obrigado.

Zayn – o melhor amigo do Louis – nem trás seu skate para dentro; Harry escutou Niall e Liam terem uma conversa cochichada sobre deixá-lo ao lado da porta antes de baterem porque poderia lembrar Harry dele.

Harry faz precisamente isso. Louis tentou o ensinar a andar de skate, uma vez – Harry tinha dezesseis anos – mas eles ficavam se distraindo com coisas mais importantes. (Beijando. Flertando. Rindo. E outras coisas.)  
  


Hoje é um daqueles dias em que Harry se rende. Ele só – Harry precisa ser cuidado, às vezes; precisa se sentir precisado e amado. Então ele liga para a única pessoa que ele confiou assim.

O telefone toca quatro vezes.

Eles não dizem nada por um tempo, apenas respiram na linha.

Só respiram. Até que fica muito pesado e os olhos de Harry ardem com lágrimas, e sua respiração mancha com fungados.

“Você tá livre essa noite?”

“Claro.”

  
  


Quando Louis bate na sua porta, Harry a destranca e se encosta na parede, desviando seus olhos. Por que neles, ele sabe que encontrará amor, e Harry odeia que eles não conseguem se odiar.

Louis tira seus tênis e tranca a porta; ele sabe que Harry precisa do silêncio para acalmar a cacofonia histérica em sua mente.

Esse é um dos benefícios de se conhecer intimamente por uma década: se entendem como se fossem uma extensão do outro.

“Minha metade melhor,” costumavam se dizer entre gargalhadas abafadas e sorrisos; então, discutiam, com pouca convicção, sobre quem realmente era a metade melhor.

(Invariavelmente terminavam em beijos.)

Louis se encosta na parede oposta, seu olhar queimando.

Harry funga baixinho – mas na quietude, é uma sirene.

Louis chega perto, corre o dedo pelo os do Harry delicadamente; com medo de o machucar ou de passar de algum limite, onde antes ele seria confiante, naturalmente dominante. Tudo isso simplesmente desapareceu.

Harry olha pra ele pelos cílios. (Ele está com o peso contra a parede, inclinado para ficar na altura do Louis.)

“Amor,” Louis cochicha, tão manso. Por que ele ainda ama o Harry. A única palavra é o que faz Harry esmigalhar; é o empurrão que as lágrimas iminentes precisavam. Só uma corrente quente pelas suas bochechas. Louis as esfregam para longe com seu dedão, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. “O que você quer, querido?” Uma vez ele teria dito _ meu amor, meu querido. _Mas a ternura ainda é bastante.

“Eu preciso,” Harry soluça, briga contra o fechar da sua garganta. “Preciso que você cuide de mim.” Até que as palavras finalmente tropeçam, Harry está com a cabeça no ombro do Louis, futricando com a emenda da sua camiseta; algo que ele costumava fazer quando eles dormiam juntos no inverno, quando Louis não dormia pelado.

“Tá bom,” Louis beija o topo da sua cabeça e o abraça mais apertado. Eles ficam ali, no corredor, só se segurando; é o que os dois precisam.

Eventualmente eles chegam ao quarto. Ainda é de tarde – a luz do sol emite sombras pela janela, uma linha cortando a cama ao meio, fazendo com que o gato se esmague na brecha de calor ao invés de se derreter e banhar-se nela.

Ele curva as costas quando entram, estica as patas na sua frente o mais longe possível. Ele mia, acusadoramente, e rebola até eles, alegremente esfregando a cabeça na canela do Louis antes de ir embora.

Um, “senti falta de você.”

Louis beija o ombro do Harry, o segurando perto pelos braços. 

Harry tem saudade disso – da intimidade, do carinho. Da ternura.

“O que você quer?” Louis cochicha enquanto beija perto da orelha do Harry e o guia à cama.

“Só você. Só por um pouquinho.” Harry se joga no edredom, trazendo as mangas do seu moletom sobre suas palmas da mão para enxugar as lágrimas. _ Só finge que eu ainda sou teu e você ainda é meu, só por um pouquinho. _

Louis se senta ao seu lado, descansa a cabeça no ombro do Harry, e o abraça apertado. Harry gostaria que ele dissesse _ eu ainda te amo. Estou aqui por você. Sinto saudades de você. _Qualquer coisa.

“Me beija,” Harry murmura – por que ele não é corajoso suficiente para consertar as coisas com Louis, mas também não é corajoso suficiente para ficar longe.

Louis o beija. Ele começa com pressionando suavemente seus lábios contra os ombros do Harry, e então até seu pescoço. Ele dá um selinho. E daí volta para outro, e outro e outro; cada um mais longo até que eles estão caídos no colchão, sem camiseta e se beijando forte.

São brutos porque ajuda a esquecer por que não fazem isso todo dia.

Louis acalma os beijos, movendo-se para longe da boca do Harry – para o lado dos seus lábios, e então pela sua mandíbula, segurando a cabeça do Harry com uma mão. Não é exigente – só delicadamente lhe dizendo como o quer, como o Harry gosta.

Harry sabe que Louis vai perguntar de novo o que ele quer quando ele pausa um centímetro do seu rosto, então Harry se remexe para fora dos seus braços e deita de estômago para baixo, bunda mais erguida do que o resto do corpo. Palavras são difíceis no momento.

Louis corre um dedo pelas costas do Harry até que ele chega na cintura da calça dele. Ele olha para o Harry com desejo, mas tem uma pontada agridoce evidente no caído dos seus lábios. Se Harry fecha seus olhos, consegue imaginar a última vez que fizeram isso como um casal, quando o sorriso do Louis era mais luminoso e largo que a lua crescente no céu. Quão felizes eles eram.

“Você quer…” Louis engolhe um seco.

“Por favor, Lou,” Harry o interrompe. Ele só quer esquecer, por um pouquinho. 

Louis concorda com a cabeça – fraquinho – e rola para o criado mudo. Ele ignora a bagunça habitual do Harry – uma pilha gigante de livros que ele está, supostamente, lendo, e garrafas e copos vazios. Tem também fotos – enquadradas, da sua família; polaroids penduradas dele e o do Louis pelos anos, algumas com amigos. Mas Louis está fixando numa caixa – exterior de couro falso branco, forro em veludo preto. 

Aconchegando uma pulseira de pingentes.

Louis a comprou para Harry, prateada com um feixe em pavé. Levou anos para eles enchê-la, por que Harry queria que cada pingente tivesse significado – o que é precisamente a razão por que toda vez que pensa em usá-la, Harry desmorona em choro. A pulseira carrega toda a história deles – desde os pingentes simples de prata, como a roda gigante para o primeiro encontro deles num festival até o de ouro com pedras preciosas, custando centenas de dólares; “até que eu te dê um anel.” É muito para Harry carregar.

Louis morde a parte de dentro do seu lábio, e eles ignoram seus olhos molhados. Ele acha o lubrificante e as camisinhas e os colocam ao lado do Harry na cama, devagar e calmo. 

É sempre as coisas pequenas que destroem tudo. 

“Não sabia que ainda tinha ela,” Louis murmura. 

Harry mexe com a coberta enquanto Louis se ajeita, enquanto ele beija suas costas. “Claro que sim.” _ É prova de que se importava. _

Louis vai devagar, apenas com um dedo lubrificado até que Harry está se contorcendo na cama.

“Louis, ah –” Harry sente seu sorriso na sua pele quando Louis o beija do lado, suas costelas, suas costas. “Por favor.”

Louis retorce o dedo, e Harry agarra os lençóis. Seus braços tremem. “Por favor o quê?” pergunta, sorriso travesso tingindo as palavras.

“Mais, mais um. Por favor.” Harry mexe os quadris, devagar mas desesperado, para usar a fricção do edredom, para acalmar a pressão. Louis guia sua bunda para longe da cama, só o suficiente para que parece que pode; só o suficiente para que o controle esteja lá, mas não o bastante para espantá-lo. Provocando, como Louis ama fazer. Harry segura a colcha mais forte, nós dos dedos esbranquiçando. 

“Tenha paciência, amor,” Louis toca – é uma leve batida – uma das bochechas da bunda do Harry.

É quase suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer.

“Bom?” Louis pergunta, logo que encontra a próstata. 

Harry reage alto, joelhos se batendo. _ “Sim, _ sim, sim. _ Deus, _por favor.”

Louis chega aos três dedos – nessa altura está relaxado, só olhando Harry se foder neles. “Fica lindo assim, querido. Sempre lindo.”

É terno e é excitante ao mesmo tempo, e o molhado nos olhos do Harry não são _ lágrimas. _ Não _ são. _

(São gotas de saudade. Pedaços do Harry que morrem cada dia que passa sem Louis, por que Louis é tudo que conhece; tudo que quer conhecer.)

Louis o provoca com seus dedos e com beijos nos lugares onde mais sente cósegas, e deixando Harry sem fricção alguma, com nada mais do que seus dedos. Deixa Harry louco; extrai esses choros curtos e agudos de partes dele que estão apodrecendo, e ele precisa de mais. Precisa do Louis todo dia, de todas as formas.

“Por favor, por favor, Lou. Preciso de ti.” Não se lembra de permitir que as palavras se formem; elas simplesmente se fizeram avontade na sua língua. “Por favor.”

“Shh.” Louis beija o inferior das costas dele, ainda torcendo os dedos e mantendo sua bunda no ar. “Vou cuidar de ti, querido. Sabe que eu vou.”

Harry não pode ver – sua cabeça está pressionada contra os travesseiro, muito bamba para não estar (e, é claro, seus olhos estão molhados) – mas Louis tira os seus dedos. É descomfortável, o ar frígido de fevereiro contra a sua pele quente. Um momento de sobriedade no meio do esquecimento. Daí Louis agarra sua bunda – não muito forte; eles não estão indo _ lá _hoje – e pergunta, “Pronto, amor?” 

“Mh-hm,” Harry ofega. “Por favor.”

Eles provavelmente não deviam estar fazendo isso – quem é que já ouviu falar de ex-namorados com benefícios? – mas foram os primeiros um do outro; os primeiros em tudo: beijo, sexo. Amor.

Seu corpo não vai simplesmente aceitar que acabou; sua mente muito menos. Harry só precisa renunciar-se, às vezes; largar as rédeas e confiar que vai ser cuidado.

E o único em quem confia é Louis.

Se é necessário uma chamada para sexo para seu ex para se sentir melhor, mesmo que saiba que é menos que temporário – bem, Harry está aceitando, claramente.

  
  


Eles estão – _ estavam _juntos desde sempre, basicamante. Eram muito novos para saber que tinham tudo, logo na frente deles, só para aproveitar. Eram muito novos e impulsivos, e faziam qualquer coisa que parecesse o certo sem pensar direito. Era para ser para sempre.

É tudo que Harry pode pensar, com a cabeça aconchegada no peito do Louis, o apertando forte; sentindo sua respiração mover cabelos, seus dedos fazendo cafuné – que Harry desistiu do seu para sempre.

“Feliz aniversário, Haz,” Louis cochicha de repente. 

Harry se cobre com os lençois, uma onde de ar frio – que não tem nada a ver com o clima – corre pelo seu corpo. “Pensei que tava dormindo.”

Louis brinca com um cacho perto da nuca do Harry. Sempre foi tão fácil, para eles ficarem juntos. O silêncio comfortável, as noites brincalhonas, as noites sensuais. Eles só faziam o que parecia o certo – tudo parecia perfeito. Harry pensa em todos os dias felizes ao lado do Louis – e em alguns dos tensos, também; as brigas que não acabaram virando piada. Como acabaram assim? Como que o fio os conectando, uma vez tão nítido, perfeitamente alisado, virou essa confusão emaranhada, que não os deixa ir embora, mas também os impede de concerta-lo?

“Achei que _ você _estava.”

Uma pausa. Sempre tão tentativos um com o outro, hoje em dia. “Você ia me desejar feliz aniversário sem eu saber?”

“Aparentemente, sim.” Harry mexe a cabeça, bate o osso ao lado do seu olho contra a clavícula do Louis levemente. 

“Devia ir embora, amor,” Louis corre a mão pelos cachos do Harry. Eles nunca passam a noite, em ocasiões assim. É tudo bem à noite, quando eles podem culpar as estrelas pela sua carência patética; mas a luz do dia faria todas as suas fraquezas tão vizíveis. (Que são perfeitos um para o outro, mas simplesmente não conseguem se acertar.)

Harry gostaria de empura-lo e dizer para ele não o chamar de amor de não pode ser dele o tempo todo, mas ao mesmo tempo se derrete com a palavra. Queria ser viciado em mel, que é tão doce quanto mas machuca muito menos. Fiavelmente em lojas, nunca difícil de arranjar.

Harry gostaria de gritar tudo isso, e perguntar um bilhão de coisas – se Louis sente tanta falta dele que dói. Se Louis ainda pensa no futuro deles como um coletivo. Se Louis esteve com outras pessoas. Se Louis escreveu sobre eles.

Em vez disso, ele só beija o ombro do Louis e suspira, “É, acho que sim.”  
  


A manhã seguinte é estranha. 

Primeiro que Harry é oficialmente um ano mais velho. Não que isso mundo qualquer coisa – ele ainda é um idiota jovem e triste – mas agora ele vai se engasgar toda vez que for falar sua idade pelos próximos meses, fazendo com que pareça estar mentindo.

É estranho, ficar com o Louis – sentir seu amor e toca-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu – apenas para acordar sózinho e atordoado como cada dia em que não tinham se encontrado.

Na noite anterior, eram só duas pessoas ainda apaixonadas uma com a outra.

O dia seguinte é – bem, _ depois. _

São os dias que voam ao mesmo tempo que se arrastam, alguns eventos se esticando sem fim, e outros tão curtos que Harry esquece deles assim que eles terminam.

São os dias cinzas, em que o sol se põe antes da hora do jantar a sacanea com a fome e o sono das pessoas.

São os dias em que não ha satisfação em nada. Harry pode ter seu dia mais bem-sucedido, em que todos suas sessões de fotos dão certo – mas tudo ainda estaria baralhado demais na sua cabeça para ele realmente apreciar tudo isso. 

São os dias em que Harry mais quer chorar, mas os únicos em que seu canal de lágrimas magicamente seca, o desgraçado. 

  
  
  


“Oi, bebê,” Harry diz quando seu gato pula no seu colo. Está assistindo TV, ou pelo menos estava tentando – agora a bunda do gato está no caminho, e ele ficava se distraíndo com pensamentos e perdendo partes do programa até que virou ruído de fundo, mesmo. 

O gato para de afofar seu suéter e se vira para o olhar diretamente no olho, e mia alto e longo. Faz com que as pontas da boca do Harry se mexam levemente para cima, tentativamente. 

O gato correu quarto adentro de manhã, quando Harry saiu para escovar os dentes, a pulou na cama. Daí parou, miou para o Harry, e procurou em cada canto do quarto antes de encontrar o Harry no banheiro, para o olhar diretamente no olho profundamente. 

Estava procurando pelo Louis.

Harry suspira e brinca de empurrar suas orelinhas atiçadas para baixo. “Também sinto saudade dele, bebê. Eu sei.”

Harry acaba olhando pela sacada, gato no peito e pensamentos correndo desenfreados.   
  


O que mais machuca é quão estúpido tudo é. Tipo, nove anos de namoro e se alguém pergunta o que aconteceu, têm que dizer, “Ah, sabe como é. Somo retardados e simplesmente desistimos da melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido.”

Harry foi quem terminou tudo. Não foi só sua escolha, claro, mas foi ele quem disse as palavras. _ Devíamos dar um tempo. _

Às vezes, Harry passa horas na frente do espelho, só imaginando quão forte seria o tabefe que daria no seu eu do passado, por ser tão estúpido. 

Na verdade, Harry geralmente acaba chorando não por que ele desistiu deles, mas por que os dois desistiram. 

Não foi uma frase final, singular; eles desisitiram nas coisas pequenas. Começou com eles brigando na frente dos outros – de pequenas discussões até gritos – e agravou até que simplesmente não se falavam; “se não quer conversar, okay, não vamos.” 

Eram tudo que conheciam. Não tem um livro de direções, e nunca antes haviam precisado; eles sempre tinham tanta facilidade mudando para os assuntos mais sérios. decifrando o que o outro precisava, até que um dia toda essa simplicidade simplesmente…. se foi. 

Eles não eram mais criança.

  
  


Naquela tarde, Harry olha para o seu criado mudo e seu rosto simplesmente se contorce. Ele fexa a caixa de jóia e corre para o banheiro para lavar a face. 

Ele se pergunta se Louis está escrevendo sobre ele. Sobre eles. 

Provavlemente.

É assim que Louis lidava com as coisas; escrevia sobre elas. Gerlamenete ele não as publicava; às vezes nem tentava, as histórias eram pessoais demais. Ele passava por umas fazes obsessivas, sentando-se em frente ao computador por horas, apenas digitando, ou lendo e editando. Ele não saia – e quase nem comia – até que as palavras ficassem perfeitas. Até que as frases ficassem fortes em suas próprias pernas quando encaradas, quando voassem quando ele as umpurrassem; _ “não _podem serem fracas e esfarelarem,” dizia. 

É um pouco tarde – o sol já havia se posto – mas Harry joga o casaco sobre os ombros e a câmera no pescoço e se dirige à cidade mesmo assim.

Harry gosta dos subúrbios por que eles gritam suas mensagens. Eles não ligam para protestos pacíficos, não se importam com ir devagarinho com uma idéia. São “altos e bem na cara,” como Louis os descreveu. 

Harry não chacoalha a cabeça, tendando se esquecer do Louis, dessa vez. Ele nunca vai conseguir, se está sendo sincero com sigo mesmo. Ele vai ter que lidar com a saudade.

Harry tira fotos dos painéis publicitários e dos posters caindo dos postes de eletricidade e luz, dos abrigos de animais e do grafitti. Dos lugares onde foram e de onde gostariam de ter ido. Tudo.

Todas as fotos, de um jeito ou de outro, o lembram de Louis. Às vezes, é claro: uma frase que ele iria gostar, uma sena que ele usaria. Às vezes é vago, como o humor ou as cores. 

Não têm que fazer sentido para mais ninguém. 

  
  


Harry imprime suas favoritas naquela mesma noite, e fica no stúdio, juntando todas até de manhã, quando acorda com seu alarme. 

O lugar é bem diferente de manhã cedinho. O sol já nasceu, deixando as nuvens cinza brilhante, quase branco – ilumindano tudo. Fazendo com que quaisqueres os traços de Louis se destaquem como sangue em lã branquinha. 

Ele aind está por tudo aqui, como em todos os aspéctos da vida do Harry. Ele está contra a borda da porta, esperando pelo Harry com dois copos de chá, nariz franzido com afeiçoação enquanto assiste Harry trabalhar. Está sentado noutro lado da mesa, sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração enquanto escuta Harry falar sobre seus projetos. Está inclinado ao seu lado, abraçando o estresse para fora dele. 

Harry limpou seu espaço de fotos e presentes e suas cópias dos livros do Louis e os lembretes fofos que Louis costumava lhe deixar, mas as memórias sempre estarão lá, em um canto ou em outro. 

Ele não pode o apagar, vai ter que simplesmente lidar com isso.

Harry organiza as fotos que tirou, adiciona algumas que já tinha, trabalhando arduosamente. 

Ele para apenas uma vez, quando as fotos simplesmente não estão _ funcionando, _para olhar pela janela e limpar a mente.

É claro, é bem quando Louis está abrindo a livraria, virando a placa de “fechado” para ler “aberto.” (Era para ser para sempre, então fizeram seus trabalhos apenas uma rua de disância.)

Harry nunca viu Louis chegar, depois que terminaram; sempre fazia questão de olhar para o outro lado às nove da manhã.

Uma vez, seu sorriso tomava conta do seu rosto, mesmo de manhã, enquanto abria a loja. Ele cumprimentava os clientes e tentava encontrar o olhar do Harry pelas janelas para abanar, sempre feliz em vê-lo. 

Agora, está lúgrube enquanto limpa o balcão e abre seu computador para escrever enquanto os clientes não precisam de ajuda.

Ele escora a cabeça na mão e vê Harry. Ele não deve estar acostumado em ver Harry também; ele congela, lábios entreabertos, curvados para baixo nas pontas. Ele pula com um susto quando a porta da loja abre, e Harry não o pega olhando na sua direção pelo resto do dia. 

Harry não permite que seus olhos fiquem turvados com lágrimas hoje. Ele usa a energia trêmula que Louis lhe deu para terminar o projeto; tem que ser perfeito em cada aspécto. 

  
  


Têm fotos de quando eles se conheceram, quando eram bem novinhos e já apaixonados – quando todas as fotos estão encharcadas em paixão.

A foto do Harry oferecendo Louis uma flor, quando ainda não eram namorados mas já sonhavam acordados de um ao outro. A foto do seu primeiro encontro no festival, rindo para o nada. A foto do Harry abraçando Louis mesmo ele estando suado da partida de futebol, mas Harry nem ligava, estava tão orgulhoso. A foto de quando ficou mais que claro que Harry tinha ficado bem mais alto que Louis, e muitas outras marcando suas vidas – sempre dividida, sempre juntas – pelos anos.

Sempre felizes com o outro.

Entre as fotos estãs as dos lugares que visitaram juntos, onde tiveram encontros ou simplesmente aconteceram de estar enquanto apaixonados. Têm fotos de coisas que Harry sabe que amariam fazer juntos, e de coisas que signifaram muito à eles.

A floricultura, de onde Louis comprava Harry tantas flores que quem trabalhava lá os conheciam por nome.

O parque, onde se beijaram pela primeira vez (tão forte e tanto que foram despejados.)

A ponte, onde Louis lhe deu o pingente de diamantes e disse que queria para sempre com Harry.

O lóbi do estúdio do Harry, onde Harry disse que deviam dar um tempo.

Têm mais um milhão de outras coisas pequenas espalhadas por todo ele, por que nove anos é muito tempo para amar alguém. Muito tempo para coletar memórias importantes. 

Olhar para o poster machuca, mas pelo menos Harry não está enterrando tudo mais. Todas as coisas de que ele sente falta e gostaria de ter de volta estão todas ali, o encarando esperançosamente.

  
  


Gerlamente, depois de se encontrarem à noite, esperam mais ou menos três dias para ligar de novo – mas dessa vez é diferente, e o poster é difícil demais de olhar sem seus braços onde cair que sempre, sempre estavam lá para o Harry quando precisava. 

Louis atende no segundo toque. “Harry? Tudo bem, amor?”

O falso _ sim _morre na garganta. Tem que parar de esconder coisas do Louis. “Preciso de ti,” Harry choraminga em vez disso.

Louis imediatamente amolece. “Claro, querido.” Harry escuta na sua voz que ele está mordendo o lábio; escuta o cançaso no seu tom.

Quando Louis bate na porta, Harry a abre e imediatamente o abraça com força. Louis leva um minuto para o abraçar de volta, mas está tudo bem. Ainda não conversaram. 

Louis descança a cabeça espaço entre o pescoço e ombro do Harry, mãos nos seus quadris, delicadamente esfregando seu dedão contra a sua pele. Ainda para fora, onde qualquer um pode ver.

Harry anda para trás, trazendo as mangas da camiseta para enxugar as lágrimas que ele não tinha visto chegar. “Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.”

“Okay.”

“Espera aqui,” Harry gesticulou para a sala. 

Ele volta carregando a pasta a prova d’água onde ele colocou o poster e o deita na mesa de centro. 

Ele senta noutro lado do sofá, nem se encostando na almofada das costas, segurando suas mãos juntas pelas mangas da camiseta. Se curvando para dentro de si. 

“Então, eu sei que, um…” Harry força uma tosse, só para se dar uma pausa. “Que nós não tamos juntos. Mas eu – Lou, você sabe que eu ainda te amo,” cochicha como se fosse um segredo. Louis está imóvel da onde senta em frente à Harry, mas engolhe e concorda com a cabeça, devagarinho; exitante. “Não tô – não tô tentando te forçar a ficar comigo de novo. Se –” Harry engasga no choro, “se realmente não acha que temos a menor chance, bom, o que eu posso fazer?” ele ri, mas é um chiado histérico; ele enxuga as bochechas de novo. 

Abre a colagem, ainda tagarelando. “Você é tudo que eu cocnheço, Lou. Eu não – eu nunca quero conhecer mais ninguém.” Harry ergue as fotos ao seu lado, tentando fazer seus braços pararem de balançar patéticamente. “Estivemos juntos por tanto tempo, estivemos por tanta coisa. Eu – eu não quero aprender como ficar sem você.” Sua voz quebra, e ele deixa o poster cair, as lágrimas rolarem. “Sempre vou te amar.”

Está enterrado em suas mãos agora, tremendo e suando frio. 

“Shh, Haz, vem cá,” Louis cochicha, recolhendo Harry em seus braços. Apertado, bem apertado; bem como Harry precisa. Isso o ancora, o pina no presente. 

Harry quer perguntar se Louis está dizendo não; se ele é só gentil demais para deixar Harry sózinho quando está chorando – mas ele só chora mais. Chora por não saber que palavras usar.

“Ficou lindo, amor,” Louis murmura depois de um tempo, sobre as fotos. “Como você.”

“Você…”

“Eu o quê?”

Harry suspira, puxa Louis para mais perto. “Tem que para de dizer essas coisas.”

Louis fica quieto, apenas segurando Harry e fazendo cafuné nele. “Às vezes, não sei se te machuco mais quando estamos juntos ou separados.”

Harry retraí os dedos no suéter do Louis. “Eu também.”

“Mas,” a voz do Louis cambalea, “mas você é tão lindo, e você é tudo que eu sempre quis. E – e dói tanto, te ver triste. Mas quando estamos juntos nós –” ele funga. “Era tão difícil. Nós nos perdemos, querido; costumava sempre saber o que você queria, o que você precisava, e daí, de repente – você virou um mistério. Eu – eu não sei o que fazer. Sem você.”

“Louis…”

“Eu nem sei se vamos nos machucar mais ficando separados ou voltando, e eu não sei se vou sobreviver se – se terminármos de novo eu vou quebrar completamente, Haz.”

Harry futrica com o feche do zípper da jaqueta do Louis, só pra ter algo para fazer. “Você acha,” ele engolhe. “Você acha que não valemos uma outra chance?”

A pergunta guincha, destorcina no silêncio. Quando eles finalmente falam, o céu está violeta claro, seus rostos manchados de vermelho, e as palmas da mão suadas de segurar um ao outro tão forte. 

“Harry… Eu sempre vou querer ficar com você, não importa quantas vezes você quebre meu coração,” Louis finalmente range. 

O coração do Harry bate frenéticamente, sua espiração engata. “O quê?”

Louis suspira. “Você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar, querido. Levaria muito pra me fazer não te querer.”

Harry lambe os lábios, timidamente levantando a cabeça para olhar Louis nos olhos. Para mostrar quão sincero está sendo. “Eu… Lou, o que aconteceu com a gente? Costumava ser tão fácil.”

“Eu não sei, amor. Não sei. Só paramos de conversar.”

“Se… Se ficarmos juntos de novo, eu – temos que prometer que a gente vai conversar. Sobre tudo. Do que amamos, do que nos encomoda, do que tem que mudar. Costumava ser tão fácil; vamos conseguir se a gente realmente quiser.”

Louis pula do olho direito ao esquerdo do Harry rápido, como se temesse que ele iria retirar o que disse e gritar “Primeiro de abril!” no meio de fevereiro. Como se Harry fosse de fazer esses tipo de coisa.

“Okay.”

  
  


É estranho, no começo. Harry tenta esconder o que lhe encomoda – quando Louis gesticula com seu garfo, quando ele flerta com clientes (mesmo que unintencional, faz Harry ver _ vermelho) _– por que ele quer aproveitar beijar o Louis quando bem entende de novo, mas ele o olha e sempre vê a mágoa e a ira escritas no seu rosto mesmo assim. 

Ele encurrala Harry, geralmente contra a porta do quarto, e o beija por tudo: no pescoço, nas bochechas, nas clavículas – perguntando, “O que foi, amor? Me diz, por favor. O que é?” Seria tão fácil só esquecer, só seguir em frente e foder para esquecer – mas daí Louis o beija devagarinho, segurando-o com seu dedão fazendo carinho nas suas bochechas, e murmura, “Nós prometemos,” e as palavras tropeçam sobre si mesmas. Elas saem como entraram – irritadas e miserávies e molhadas com lágrimas salgadas. Louis o escuta, a beija as pontas dos dedos do Harry, e o comforta. 

“Amor, você sabe que não é minha intenção. Não é. Eu amo só você; sempre foi só você. Sempre você.”

“Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Só me deixa tão irado, eu – eu devia confiar em você. Me desculpa.”

“Meu amor, pode se sentir seja lá como se sente. Não quero nunca que se sinta menos do que realmente é – e saiba que você é tudo.”

  
  


A noite em que voltaram foi agridoce.

Ainda estavam tristes – encharcados em emoções, os últimos seis mêses ainda pesando nos seus ombros – mas ao mesmo tempo tão felizes de poder chamar o outro de seu de novo, seus sorrisos doiam. Perguntando, ainda muito mais cuidadosos do que costumavam ser, se cada coisinha estava bem. (“Tudo bem se eu continuar te beijando?” “Tudo bem se eu dormir aqui hoje à noite?” “Tude bem eu te tocar aqui?”)

Quando Harry estava deitado de costas, assistindo Louis – pela primeira vez desde que terminaram; era difícil demais olhar Louis toca-lo sem poder chama-lo de seu – enquanto o beijava barriga a baixo, quase sem conseguir franzir os lábios, com o sorriso gigantesco. 

Quando Louis deitou-se com Harry, não carregava só lubrificante e camisinhas – ele carregava também uma pulseira, tilintando entre seus dedos, manuseando os pingentes timidamente.

Ele olhou para o Harry, pergunta em seus olhos, e Harry mal conseguia conter sua vertigem. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Louis foi cuidadoso, certificando-se de que os pingentes apontavam para fora quando o pulso do Harry está virado para baixo. Ele beijou a mão do Harry como um cavalheiro beijaria a mão de uma dama, e tratou Harry como um cavalheiro a noite interia. 

(“Nossa, como já escrevi sobre isso.” “Escreveu sobre mim?” “Harry, você sempre foi minha musa.”)

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler! por favor deixe kudos e comentários se gostou x
> 
> [post](https://moonshinelouis.tumblr.com/post/612881722541031424/moonshinelouis-archive-the-best-part-of-me-was) no tumblr / [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jHGJQpJrEkzuaNMjHoW3y?si=VBxv6MFCTqCX1TambC4AnA)


End file.
